A Rising Power: Your Heart
by Lonely-Avenger
Summary: A prophecy speaks of new powers that can shape Earth's destiny. The AEGIS Far East branch dispatches its original GateKeepers team to find answers. My 1st GK fanfic. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue: An Assignment

**A Rising Power: Your Heart**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

This anime is property of Studio Gonzo, and/or other respective owners. But all other content in this fanfic belongs to me, unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**

* * *

****Prologue: An Assignment**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word **denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

* * *

**

* * *

****Timeline: September 1, 2000 AD**

**Asia Pacific College, Philippines**

"And this shows how the two current equations are used to find the current in the circuit…"

A Physics professor was giving a lecture on circuits inside one of the many air-conditioned classrooms in Asia Pacific College.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Those of you readers who're studying college in Philippines, it's a real-life college focused on IT education.

* * *

The twenty students cooped inside were either taking down notes or listening to the lecture. 

To one of them, it was just another typical day of class.

"-**Sigh-** Lectures, notes, study, homework, projects, exams… it's a never-ending four year cycle for me," he quietly said to himself. He looked at the view outside the few windows of the classroom.

An aircraft carrier flew from the runaways of a domestic airport stationed within a distance. Trees and shrubbery surrounded the many residential buildings nearby the college.

He looked up the clock hanged on the wall, just above the whiteboard where the professor wrote pointers of the lecture he was giving. It read 3:00 PM.

"Just 30 more minutes left."

He stretched himself to ease the discomfort of his body fixed on his seat.

"Psst… hey, Danilo, don't get too relaxed, or the professor's going to add more to this lecture," whispered a seatmate seated next to him. He adjusted a thick-framed eyeglass he was wearing.

"Yeah, I know, Jun. But I just can't help it," Danilo whispered back, while doing a last stretch on his body.

"And that is how you can compute the total current of the circuit… AHEM!" The professor voiced toward the two, "Mr. Yamagami and Mr. Okamoto, would you two like to share your conversation to the rest of the class?"

His face twitched with annoyance.

"No sir, sorry," they apologized.

"Humph…"

The professor then resumed finishing up the lecture. The two buddies sighed in defeat and started catching up on their notes.

**-RING-**

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Hold it! Before all of you storm off, write down your assignment marked on the board due for tomorrow. That's all," the professor announced before leaving the classroom. A small remainder of the class stayed behind to copy down the assignment in their notebooks.

"Crap… not another series and parallel circuit diagram! This just bites," Danilo complained, jotting down the assignment on a small notebook clipped to his small binder.

"Well, at least that's the only homework we've got to do. Come on, let's stop by for a drink in Starbucks before going home," Jun replied, cheering him up.

"Alright. Let's stop by the one near Vito Cruz LRT (Light Railway Transit) station. I want to go home soon," Danilo replied, closing his small binder.

The two buddies left the classroom and went outside, walking in a path behind a residential village. They crossed the overpass followed to the other side, and took a jeepney ride going to a nearby LRT station in Edsa.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Like other countries with a subway system, the Philippines have one too. The stations mentioned in this story indicate the stations serving as stops in certain areas of the city area.

* * *

**

* * *

****AEGIS Far East branch, Japan**

Situated in the disguise of a high school, the AEGIS Far East branch was on its usual atmosphere. Inside the dark, secreted halls of the complex, the onboard staffs were on posts doing daily watch in the area for alien threat.

In the main control room, three female operators were typing on their keyboard panels linking to a huge computer interface system. A silent figure looked on the system's screen showing the map of Southeast Asia. Numbers and grid squares served as coordinates of the various locations of the map. The figure studied the screen with his hands crossed together. His eyes mirrored the experience of his work in the organization, which was established as Earth's last defence against alien threat.

**-DING-**

The central door opened. A female secretary walked inside carrying a clipboard holding slips of paper with one hand and a folder with the other.

"Here are the papers you asked for, Commander Shirei," she handed him the folder, "The overview reports, the news bulletin, and the list of Gate powers, all in that folder."

"Thank you, Ms. Ochai. How're the classes above?" he replied.

"They're resuming normal schedule. Everything's at ease there."

"I see."

He gathered his thoughts about the last battle with the invaders and their disappearance, along with the disappearance of Reiji Kagayama, the gatekeeper possessing the Gate of Shadow.

_Hmm… if it's true with what Kagayama told Shun about the birth of invaders residing in the darkest desires of the human population, then Earth wouldn't be completely safe. Sigh… it's not as if it's possible to achieve an ever-lasting peace from them,_ he thought.

"Commander, are you thinking about that incident? Surely, that's the last we'd hear from the invaders," Ms. Ochai said concerned.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ms. Ochai. AEGIS was established to ensure that our planet doesn't become a target of alien threats. Unlike the sleazy higher-ups from the government, we're shouldering a huge responsibility, which is why this branch should remain on active duty at all times."

"What of Reiji Kagayama's disappearance?"

"It remains unknown. I inquired Ukiya of the matter; he doesn't know."

Shirei had a thought of the young leader of the force.

"Hmm… speaking of Ukiya, can you inform him to report in the briefing room alone ASAP?"

"Why, sir?"

A puzzled look was on the pretty secretary's face.

"Just some business to discuss, that's all. I'll need you there for a briefing. Keep up with the good work… Keiko."

The remark caught her by surprise. He only called her by her first name whenever they were alone together.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll do my best as always," she said with a small blush on her face.

Shirei couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. He had been dating her for a couple of months after the battle; however, it turned out more than he bargain for. He waited for the right time to announce their relationship to the Gatekeepers.

The three female operators looked at their commander with questioning looks on their faces.

"Ahem… back to work ladies," he sternly warned them. They resumed their duties as they giggled on the intriguing sight of the two individuals.

**-DING-**

Ms. Ochai left the room with a smile on her face.

A label marked on a slip protruding out of the folder caught his attention --- CLASSIFIED: "Unknown Gate".

_Interesting, _he wondered.

* * *

**

* * *

****Philippines, in Edsa LRT station**

"Passengers are reminded to keep their LRT ticket cards at hand in all times. Please refrain from stepping over the marked red safety line in the platform," an LRT employee announced over the speakers attached around the station.

A large crowd of passengers waited in the heat of the summer weather. Nightfall occurred, and that didn't bring winds to cool down the heat. Many of the passengers brought out handkerchiefs to wipe off their sweat, fans to cool themselves, and a rich few small portable electric fans for relief. Danilo and Jun entered the station and joined them. They found a suitable waiting spot near a post with an advertisement for a new shampoo brand and settled waiting there.

"Great, crowded as usual. The trains in the LRT these days are as slow as an ox to arrive in this station," Danilo remarked to himself. He surveyed the crowd to fight off his boredom in waiting for the train heading southward --- A group of nursing students chatted eagerly, employees from a nearby department store enjoyed each others' company, the elderly accompanied by their young relatives, etc.

A strange dressed-up man in black then caught his eye.

_I rarely see other foreigners dressing up like that._

He focused his view on the pair of black shades the man was wearing

_Is he crazy? It's nighttime for crying out loud, unless he's blind._

The expression on the man's face was emotionless. Danilo felt a slight chill running through his spine.

"Hey, Danilo, you okay?" Jun asked.

"Huh? Oh… sorry. Get a look on that guy over there!" Danilo pointed out in the direction of the man in black. Jun's eyes followed where his best friend was pointing, but he saw just a usual group of passengers.

"What're you talking about, man? What guy? I see nobody unusual," he said.

Danilo looked at the spot where he saw the man in black. He was gone.

_He disappeared?_

"I could have sworn I saw a dressed-up guy in black!" he exclaimed to him. Jun looked at his friend with questioning eyes.

"I'll tell you once we get there in Starbucks. It'll be meaningless to explain now," Danilo said. A wave of uncertainty swept on his mind.

"The air-conditioned train is now arriving. Passengers are to wait in designated areas. Please don't cross the marked red safety line in the platform," the announcement went through the speakers.

Sure enough, the air-conditioned train was arriving. The train was made up of 9 cars, as opposed to the regular train of 6 cars. Apart from that, the good thing about it was the air conditioning system. Only two air-conditioned trains were on service while the rest were the regular issue. The government couldn't have enough funds to support the LRT system to introduce another air-conditioned train.

_Ah, relief at last, looks like we got lucky,_ Danilo thought.

"Come on, buddy, looks like we can be cooled down on our way to Starbucks," he said to a grinning Jun.

The train stopped at the stationed and opened its doors, letting the waiting passengers in. The two managed to get inside and settle themselves in one of the crowded cars.

**-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-**

The doors shut tight. The train then resumed on heading southward.

* * *

**

* * *

****AEGIS Far East Branch, Japan**

**-DING-**

The door to the briefing room opened.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" asked a cheerful voice.

Shirei, seated with his back facing the voice, turned his seat around. He looked to see a boy wearing a dark-blue buttoned up school uniform. The floor beneath him resonated with a squeak as his white sneakers shifted about. An insignia of AEGIS --- one half bearing a shield while the other a globe --- adorned to the black leather gloves his hands were wearing. A faint area appeared at the curve of his nose where a bandage mark was seen. He ruffled his short, spiky brown hair with one hand. His brown eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room.

"Yes, take a seat," Shirei motioned him to sit down. As Shun Ukiya sat down, Shirei threw a folder bearing the AEGIS insignia toward him.

It was marked "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY".

"Projection monitor," Shirei commanded. A projection monitor arose out of the floor panel from a distance. The lights of the room dimmed further, and a movie started.

"Before you take a look inside the folder, I want to brief you on a situation," he said.

An image of the Earth was shown.

"As you've known, AEGIS was established as a non-government organization dedicated to the outmost security of Earth. The organization has taken many pains in preventing threats of alien activity and not disclosing them to the public. However, the battle with the invaders and the Gatekeeper of Shadow a few years ago near the parliament building here in Japan has opened the eyes of the world."

"I pretty much figured so. So much for the organization being secretive," Shun remarked with a smirk.

"Yes, all the pains of not disclosing our existence to the world were brought to a waste. Instead of interrogation by the government and the UN, we were given thanks and now the world council sees us as a last line of defence. However, although no news of invader activity has been found here in the Far East, I'm not at ease. I've decided for this branch to be on around-the-clock duty as a precaution. The other branches have been informed of my precaution and are taking notice."

"I thought that's the last we heard from the invaders," the Wind Gatekeeper wondered, scratching his head in confusion.

"That's what I said to him before," said a sweet, informative voice. The figure of Ms. Ochai appeared among the room.

"Apparently I think he senses an uneasy threat."

"Ms. Ochai, I didn't know you'd be here," Shun said, surprised.

"-**Giggle-** I'm getting used to coming out of the dark, if you know what I mean," she gave him a wink.

"Before I go any further Shun, I would like you and the other Gatekeepers to know that," Shirei motioned with his hands for the secretary to sit on his lap, which she blushingly accepted, "Keiko and I are on a relationship."

Shun's eyes turned into saucers.

"Hey, that's great news! The gang would be happy to know that. Congrats! Wait a sec, 'Keiko'? That's your first name, Ms. Ochai?" he asked as he congratulated them.

"Yes it is, Shun. But that's only between me and the commander here," she exchanged smiles with the commander as she continued, "But be sure to keep it between yourselves, yes?"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied.

"Ahem. Back to business," Shirei gave a last smile to the secretary before returning his face into a serious look. She stood off from his lap and stood next him.

"Anyways, at present, I've had the research department in this branch study more on the Gate powers you and the rest possess. Based from their results, they conclude that it's a special power that a chosen few can draw from another dimension."

"The basic elements of the Gate are that representing to nature: Fire/Ice, Water/Thunder, Wind/Earth, and Light/Dark. The rest are non-elemental, but possess different characteristics, such as Kaoru's Gate of Close Combat, Reiko's Gate of Illusion, Megumi's Gate of Iron Wall, etc. The contents of that folder will explain the rest," Ms. Ochai added.

"What about Bancho's Gate? It's weird that he finally activated his during that battle," Shun asked.

"Hmm… I was puzzled by that fact also, but all the researchers could conclude that it had something to do with his physical stature. They're still continuing research on him for the meantime."

"So this is what it's all about? Just about the details of Gate powers?"

"Partly, yes. But the other part is on the list of individuals who're also rumoured to projecting Gate powers. According to latest info we've received from our databanks, there're two candidates with a 100 possibility of harbouring Gate powers. One is located here in Japan, and the other is in the Philippines. I want you to investigate the other in Philippines first and check on it. If this isn't too much to ask from you, I want to hear your reply right now."

Shirei looked at the young leader of the Gatekeepers with an uneasy seriousness on his face.

_Woah… looks like an assignment only for me. Sigh… after all I've gone through and finally being together with Rurippe at that day. _

"What if I say 'no'?" he asked cautiously.

"Hmm… then I'd consider having to look for another Gatekeeper to handle this assignment. If you agree to take it, I'll have Ms. Ochai here to forward a LOA (Leave of Absence) to your college for about a month so as to not arouse suspicion," Shirei replied.

"But why the Philippines first? Surely the one here in Japan could be checked immediately."

"I decided that the one in Philippines be investigated first. Our sources there in the country tell us that strange activity has been spotted among the city areas, and it has been appearing in the scanners of our mainframe. The other one here in Japan is nothing to be cautious of. I fear there might be significance to be found in the Philippines."

"Hmm… that sounds kind of hasty to me," Shun then was in deep thought of his decision. His love, Ruriko Ikusawa, was on his mind.

_But then again, this might be a good time to take a break from college for once. My 4th term semester is almost up soon,_ he thought.

He was in his final semester on his 2nd yr in Tokyo University. He took up engineering as his course, due to his utmost respect for his late father. The course was for 4 yrs. Just one month and he'd be on his way to his 3rd yr.

He recalled a lot of things since joining first as a Gatekeeper. Past events flashed by quickly in his mind. He felt a weight being placed on his back as he came up with his decision. He stood up and held the folder.

"Commander, I've decided."

* * *

**

* * *

****Philippines, Vito Cruz LRT station**

**-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-**

The train's doors shut again, securing the new coming passengers who were waiting in Vito Cruz LRT station. The two college students pushed and shoved their way out of the crowded train car they were on.

"Ugh… talk about being a packed sardine," Jun remarked on the stuffy condition of the train they just got off.

"They were a bunch of idiots. Sheesh, they just have to push their way in!" complained Danilo.

"Well, anyways, we're out of the frying pan and into the other. Come on, I can't wait to dig in some iced coffee!" Jun said. The two buddies walked outside of the station and made their way to Starbucks. They settled themselves seats as they walked inside the famous hot drink stand.

"My treat this time. What do you want?" Jun asked Danilo, who was his best friend since their high school days.

"I'll take a hot chocolate drink with icing," he replied.

As Jun left for the counter to place their orders, Danilo thought about the man in black.

_I could have sworn I saw him there in Edsa LRT station. He was waiting among the crowd! Have my eyes been deceiving me? Humph… maybe it's because of the pressure from my hectic college schedule. But why do I feel uneasy?_

He looked at the busy line of people walking about outside the many large windows of the stand. Then, suddenly, the man in black appeared among them.

_What the!_

Danilo felt the same chill running through his spine back then in Edsa LRT station. Fear gripped him for a few seconds, but what conquered him most was surprise and confusion. He trained his eyes towards the man in black, trying to study him. He still had the emotionless look and the pair of black shades in his face. He seemed to be standing upright, and he hardly moved at all, almost like a statue. He felt a sudden impulse to stand up and run up to the man; however, as he was about to take it, Jun came back with their drinks.

"Woah there! Might I ask why you were about to leave?" he asked in surprise.

Danilo faced his best bud answering, "Uh… I just wanted to take a fresh breeze of air, that's all."

He looked back outside the window to find the man in black vanished.

_Am I seeing things? Who the heck is that guy following me around? Somehow, I feel cold deep inside._

"Oh well… I changed my mind," he said.

"Well, let's enjoy our drinks then!" Jun exclaimed with a smile. Danilo could only grin back and savour his hot chocolate drink as he thought about the man in black once more.

Trapped deep within him, a power was starting to awaken.

**-DOKI- -DOKI- -DOKI-**

It was more like a heart.


	2. Ch1: A Warm Welcome, Awakening

**A Rising Power: Your Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome; Awakening**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

* * *

* * *

**Starbucks, near LRT Vito Cruz Station, Philippines**

"Man, you should have seen the format! I can't believe that our English professor had to assign that to the entire class. She's so damn serious on the subject! Well, anyway…"

Jun switched to another topic to discuss with Danilo. They savoured their drinks as he went on. Danilo could only produce a fake smile to show interest at his friend's chat as he tried to piece his thoughts back together on the man in black.

_What's going on? I can't be dreaming this. Why is he following me? Damn it._

He laughed half-heartedly at one ofJun's jokes.

_Jun wouldn't believe me if I told him about it. He might think I'm going nuts._

He quickly shifted his eyes outside the window and looked for the man in black. Many people frolicked about back and forth in the street, going about their own business. A few seconds passed by, and there was no trace of him.

"You alright, bud? Don't tell me that you just saw 'the man in black' out there?" Jun asked him with a questioning eyebrow.

"It was him alright, Jun! Honest! He was right there a moment ago!" Danilo pointed out the spot where he last saw the mysterious figure.

"There you go again! What's with you tonight? You've been like that after we took the LRT coming here. I think the stress of our college life is getting to you."

"Jun, we've been best friends since high school. Look, I wouldn't lie to you unless it's either important or secret. You've got to believe me!"

"Look buddy, I can understand that. But seriously, I think you're just seeing things," he took another slurp of his iced-coffee drink.

Danilo looked at him in defeat.

_I suppose he's right. What's wrong with me of all a sudden? This is definitely strange._

He gazed outside the window once more and looked at the walking crowd.

_This is weird._

He took a sip of his hot chocolate as he looked on.

* * *

* * *

**Akihara district, Japan**

Shun walked quietly along the streets of the neighbourhood where his residence was. Leaves rustled and floated from many old trees perched nearby. Several residents seen outside their homes were at their usual activities --- some mowing their lawn, others cleaning their cars, while the rest were family enjoying the company of their children.

**-WHISH-**

A cool breeze air projected a pleasant feeling through him.

The afternoon sun beamed down on him and reflected the neighbourhood atmosphere.

Yet, he couldn't stop but to get a little sentimental as he enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of his hometown. The neighbourhood, Akihara district, was not only home to him and his family; moreover, it was also home to a special person in his heart.

"Rurippe…"

Shun smiled as he saw the Ikusawa residence, which was located next door to his.

It had been a few years since the aftermath of the battle with the invaders' near the Diet parliament building. After a short period of celebration (due to the outcome of the battle), the Gatekeepers offered their support in some of the reconstruction efforts being done in the city of Tokyo.

AEGIS was no longer concealed in the dark; it became widely known throughout the entire country and to the world. The UN had now recognised them as a dependable special defence force. Commander Shirei also took in position as Global Commander of all the AEGIS branches around the world. After dispensing with the formalities and etc. regarding the invaders, Shirei decided for the team to resume their daily lives and temporarily relived them of their duties. Much to team's relief, they were glad.

**-WHISH-**

The breeze waved through his short, spiky brown hair.

He looked up at the sky and recollected thoughts of the team's aftermath. The team graduated High School, following their personal paths:

Reiko, who continued her piano studies on London, Britain. A few weeks later she was on newspaper headlines around Europe due to her piano performance.

Fei, who returned to China to be with her parents along with her pet monkey, Ukeeya.

Bancho, who decided to remain here in Japan to discover more on his Gate power. He applied for military training at the branch.

Megane, who still continues to do his tech skills in the branch. By his request to Shirei, he landed a position in the branch as Tech-Resource Specialist.

Megumi, who aligned herself with Kagayama, disappeared without a trace. Her whereabouts were unknown.

As to Ruriko, she decided taking up nursing as her course in Kyoto University.

_I guess it was her Gate power that convinced her to take that,_ Shun thought. Her power led her in discovering a talent in helping out those in ill health, which lead to that course.

As to himself, he was inspired by his late father's work on the Gate engine used on the core robot (used in fighting against Kagayama's robot, Shadow. It's now at repairs at the branch and taken care of by Megane). He decided to take up Engineering as his course at Tokyo University. At his first two years there, he was fascinated with the course and excelled in progress.

"-Sigh- Time passes on fast. I wonder how my mom and sister are," Shun said to himself. He walked towards the Ukiya residence and approached the front door. He pressed the doorbell.

**-DING- -DONG-**

"Hello?" a pretty, lively girl opened the door. In contrast to him, she had his hair colour and style. Her eyes were a shade of light brown, while her face resembled more of his mother.

"Brother, welcome back!" she hugged him happily.

"Hey there, Saemi. So how's my little sister doing?" he ruffled her hair playfully as he embraced her, "It's been a while since I last visited you and Mom."

"What do you mean 'little sister'? I'm 16! How come you're not writing often to us?"

"Sorry, but college eats up a lot of my time. Where's Mom?"

"She's at the kitchen making lunch. Come in!"

He entered inside and walked towards the kitchen. Inside, his mother, Reiya Ukiya, was chopping vegetables as she looked at the mini-TV set in a small table.

"Hello!" Shun greeted her.

She immediately faced towards him and yelped in shock and surprise. With that, she grabbed a rolling pin and whacked him on the head.

**-BONK-**

"Ouch! What's that for?" Shun exclaimed as he rubbed his aching head.

"Shun! I'm sorry, but you scared me for a second. Now come here!" she embraced him tightly, "I'm quite surprised and happy to see you, Shun. How're your studies doing in Tokyo University?" she asked.

"Well, I'm on my 3rd year now. Oh, it's just the usual, hectic schedule I'm living up to back there. I thought I might at least pay a visit here and see how you and Saemi are doing."

"Hmm… you're just like your father, who was so much of a workaholic. He would be smiling at you proudly knowing that you followed in his footsteps."

She gave a tender smile and patted his head. She looked at the steam kettle where she was about to cook the vegetables she was chopping. The water inside was boiling.

"Why don't you at least stay here for lunch? I'm almost ready with the meals."

"That'd be great, Mom," he smiled back at her, "I'll be upstairs in my old room."

As he took the first few steps upstairs to his room, she added, "Oh, yes, I kept your room tidy and in proper order. So don't waste my cleaning there!"

With that said, he walked inside his old room. He looked around at the once-messy environment it was back then in his high school days.

_Whoa… looks like Mom's been quite a cleaner,_ Shun smiled at the thought. He traced his hands on the desk where he was doing his schoolwork. Before, he wasn't in the least bit interested in doing schoolwork. During the battle with Kagayama, as he laid his eyes on the Gate engine found in the garage, he felt inspired to his father.

_Thanks Dad. It was because of you that I made it this far._

He heard a gasp of surprise coming from the window. He shifted his gaze toward it and saw a beautiful girl with a tear dropping down from her eye.

Light brown eyes.

Long, dark brown hair.

A girl worth dying for.

"Ukiya-kun… you're here…" She finally said.

Ruriko Ikusawa.

* * *

* * *

**An apartment in Pasay City, Philippines**

**-CREAK-**

"Hello Tito!" Danilo greeted as he went inside his apartment.

Tito Benny, his uncle and guardian, was reading one of the daily newspapers, _The Manila Bulletin_. He looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, how did classes go?" he asked.

"It's just the usual stuff, Tito. Ugh… speaking of which, I'm starving. You got anything to eat?" Danilo rubbed his hungry stomach.

"Ha, ha… lucky for you there are some meals I cooked, along with your Japanese favourite. Check in the refrigerator," Tito Benny said.

Danilo opened the small-sized refrigerator and took out the said meals. He placed them inside their microwave and pressed the 'Auto Reheat' button. He went to the bathroom and started taking a shower.

"Cold!" he yelped. The water was running cold as always. There was no room to install a heater unfortunately, due to costly heaters in the market.

"Ah… well, it's better than nothing, I suppose."

He finished showering and changed into his house clothes in his room. Drowsiness slowly crawled into him, and he plopped down onto his bed.

"Oh shoot, forgot about food. Better fill in my empty stomach," he muttered. He returned to the living room and took out the heated meals from the microwave.

"Food!" he happily exclaimed as he dig in.

"I've got some errands to run outside, Danilo. Don't wait for me late," Tito Benny said, wearing a raincoat over him.

"Where are you going, Tito?"

"I'm going take care of business. Nothing you should worry about. Take care!"

He then left the apartment, locking the front door after him.

**-SLAM-**

"Hmm… I wonder where he's off to," Danilo wondered. Suddenly the chilling feeling came back to him once again.

_This feeling again! I… have a bad vibe about this. This isn't good._

**-DOKI-**

"Huh?"

**-DOKI- -DOKI-**

"Ugh…" he held his head with his hands. It seemed to sound more from his head. It sounded like a heart pumping.

**-DOKI- -DOKI- -DOKI-**

He was brought down on his knees by the sound. All of a sudden, an angelic voice rang forth in his mind.

"Of all worlds… you, the keeper of the Gate… it's time to realise your… destiny…"

"W-What do you mean?" Danilo demanded as he still held his head on his kneeling position.

"Go forth… the darkness returns once more… it is awakened."

**-DOKI- -DOKI- -DOKI-**

Danilo felt light-headed as the entire world around him began to fizzle like a bad movie on TV. Then, a circle with outer rings appeared in front of him. It radiated with a gray glow.

"Hey! What do you mean?" he asked the voice.

A shocking force ran through him.

**-ZAP-**

"Ugh! Who… are… you?"

**-ZING-**

He felt his eyes searing with the aura pulsating from the circle.

"Ah---!" he yelled in pain.

The force rang throughout his body once more, making him collapse onto the floor.

* * *

* * *

**Ukiya residence, Akihara district, Japan**

"Ukiya-kun… you're here!" Ruriko exclaimed as her eyes widen in surprise in seeing her boyfriend in his room next door.

Shun smiled mischievously at her. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, she immediately disappeared. He could only smile as he thought of what happened next. He rushed quickly downstairs and opened the front door to find her about to knock quickly.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Ukiya-kun…"

Her eyes were welled up with few tears. They embraced each other in an instant. She could only cry against his shirt (his school uniform was opened) as she held onto him with all the love and other emotions that had been dug up from beneath her heart.

After the team went with their ways, she took up nursing in Kyoto University. It had been 2 long, passing years of silenced contact from him. During those times, she often wondered why he hadn't kept in touch.

"Shhh… it's ok. I'm glad to see you," he said with a cooing voice, comforting her. She looked up to him and had a smile plastered on her face. Her smile then turned into a frown as her eyebrows arched downwards in anger.

"You… idiot!" she smacked his head with a punch.

**-WHA-POW-**

"Ouch! What was that for?" Shun asked annoyingly.

"That was for not keeping in touch with me all these years! Why didn't you at least write to me?" she demanded.

"Rurippe, I'm sorry! I have a hectic schedule, you know!"

**-POW-**

"Oww!" he exclaimed in pain, rubbing the sore part on his arm.

"Don't call me that! You know how annoying it sounds to me, you idiot!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Rurip-ah, er, I mean, Ruriko-chan!" he apologised awkwardly. She smiled at him calling her by that name.

"Hmm… that sounds better."

She then hugged him once more. They stayed in that position for a while. Meanwhile, his mom and sister were watching at the dramatic sight inside the living room.

"Shun, darling, that should teach you a lesson in keeping touch with your loved ones now and then," Reiya added with a smirk. Deep down, she was happy for her son to find a suitable girlfriend like Ruriko.

"Yeah, brother, shame on you!" Saemi added, wagging her finger in caution.

The couple blushed.

A sudden thought ran through Ruriko's mind.

"Um, Ukiya-kun, would you like to come to my place? My father and I are having dinner tonight. I'd be glad if you would join us," she said, with a slight trace of blush still on her face.

Shun looked at his family.

"It's ok, son, besides she's missed you for a long time. She deserves the most of your time. Go on, don't worry about us. We'll have a family dinner some other time," Reiya answered, as if reading his thought.

"If you're worrying about dinner, don't worry I'll save some for you," she added with a smirk. She knew how food came to be the love of men around the world. Her late husband was no exception, despite being such a workaholic as an engineer.

Shun looked at his sister, who was all smiles and raising eyebrows.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be helping Mom out! I don't have much to do anyway. Go on!" Saemi said.

He checked his watch for the time --- 4:00 PM. He returned his gaze on Ruriko.

"Well, sure… I'll join you and your father for dinner."

Ruriko smiled once more and gave him a peck on his cheek. Shun's eyes widen in surprise and his mouth became like a fish's. She giggled excitedly as her blush continued to redden brighter.

"Thanks, Shun-kun."

She walked back to her residence next door, leaving an embarrassed, but happy Shun Ukiya standing still with his hand feeling the spot she kissed on his cheek.

* * *

* * *

**Danilo's apartment in Pasay City, Philippines**

**-DING- -DONG-**

"Danilo, it's me, Tito Benny! Open up!" Tito Benny exclaimed outside. He waited for a response in a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

"Danilo, I'm home!"

No response.

_Hmm… it's not like him to not respond to doorbells,_ he thought.

Luckily he brought a spare key to the apartment just in case. He inserted the key onto the keyhole and opened the door.

**-CREAK-**

A dreaded wave of horror ran through him as he laid eyes on his nephew's crumpled form that slumped down on the floor face first.

"Oh my god…"


	3. Ch2: Repercussions, Invitation to Dinner

**A Rising Power: Your Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Repercussions… Invitation to Dinner**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

* * *

* * *

**Danilo's apartment in Pasay City, Philippines**

"Oh my god…"

Tito Benny quickly rushed over the crumpled form of his nephew. Carefully, he turned over Danilo's body, his back laid on the floor. He opened his eyelids to check his eyes.

_He's never the type to collapse. Is he sick?_

Tito Benny checked his temperature by feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. He felt a lukewarm temperature.

_It sure doesn't feel like a fever. _

He checked his nephew's pulse by pressing his fingers on his neck's side and wrist. It was beating at a faster rate.

_Electric shock?_

He looked around the room for any signs of accident. There were no signs of a misuse in the electric appliances they owned.

"Danilo, wake up!" Tito Benny pleaded, shaking his nephew slightly by the shoulders. He started to fear the worst as he observed Danilo's face, which showed a peaceful look.

* * *

**Inside Danilo's consciousness**

Legend

"Word" denotes Danilo's dialogue

**"Word"** denotes Yukino's dialogue

**_"Word"_** denotes Megumi's dialogue

_"Word"_ denotes Tito Benny's dialogue

* * *

Danilo felt his body being light.

"What's this? I… I feel like I'm floating."

He slowly opened his eyes to find himself floating endlessly in a dimension. He looked around his surroundings and saw space as a background setting.

"What is the place?"

A cold chill of air ran all over him.

"Brr… since when did I feel cold? This place looks… familiar."

He started to move himself by swimming in water. Images of his childhood appeared in screens all around him as he swam on.

"That's my childhood! Why am I seeing this? Wait… unless… I'm exploring my own mind! But… how did I get here?"

He studied one showing a picture of his family.

"Mom… Dad… Those were the happiest times I had… before that accident."

He felt a tear running across his cheek.

A picture of a wrecked car in flames was shown next. He felt a weight in his heart as he struggled to ignore the image.

"I… can't forget it… no matter how hard I try to ignore it."

A voice suddenly popped in.

**"Where there is happiness, there will be sorrow. Where there is sorrow, there will be pain."**

"Hmm? Who's there!" Danilo exclaimed, looking around.

**"Don't ignore your pain. It will only make yourself regret more."**

"What do you mean? Show yourself!"

A small girl appeared; she was wearing a white kimono tied with a red ribbon. She had an animal with the look and size of a ferret perched on her shoulder. Her black hair was blown thoroughly by an unknown wind. A silvery white color shimmered brightly in her eyes. What was weird about her was that her skin was a pale white, like snow.

Danilo felt himself getting cold.

"So that's where the cold was coming from," he muttered. He never saw any girl appearing like that in his life… until now.

He then asked her, "Who are you? Why are you in my mind?"

**"I sense a power… lying within you. That's why I'm here."**

"A power in me? What do you mean?"

**"It is difficult for me to describe it to you.**"

"Oh I get it, you don't like giving secrets away, huh?"

Her face showed no emotion; it was almost as if she was dead. Danilo felt a chill running through him.

"What's with you? I feel like I'm talking to an empty person."

Her lips curved slightly upwards at his remark.

"Finally, about time you showed some emotion. Care to explain to me what and how I'm doing here in my mind?"

**"You are an interesting person, Danilo. I'm unable to answer all of your questions because we have little time before you return to reality."**

"Little time? Time feels like forever here! Please answer my questions! I don't like watching those… memories over and over again."

Danilo's hands balled up into a fist. His eyes pleaded with curiosity and desperation.

The girl felt remorse as she noticed his eyes.

**"… I'm a soul who still lives on, wandering forth around the emptiness of this world. I've seen the many events that time have brought up until the present. I am… Yukino Houjou."**

"Yukino Houjou? I've never heard of you. You're… a spirit? That's new to me. How are you involved with me?"

**"You'll find out soon enough, Danilo. For now, I wish for you to be concerned with the power that has started to awaken within you."**

"Power awakened in me? That reminds me… do you know what that was all about back there? And that strange circle with many inner rings appearing in a gray color?"

**"It appears that you have this power what few possess as 'Gate'. These people possessing 'Gate' are known as Gatekeepers. They have the ability to draw unknown power from another dimension. Few are somewhat 'chosen' to be born with this gift."**

"'Gate'? What kind of power can they draw from another dimension?" Danilo rubbed his chin with his hand as his face turned into a serious look.

**"The possibilities are endless."**

Suddenly, a light slowly enveloped around the space. A different voice spoke through.

**_"I… I can't go back now. I have lost to her… no matter how I try."_**

An image of a girl appeared. She was sitting alone, looking towards the sunset. Her black hair was braided into two ponytails as it was blown by a gentle breeze of the wind. She adjusted her spectacles and wiped off her tears coming from her brown eyes with her hands. She wore a high school uniform.

Danilo looked at her --- never did he see a beautiful girl in a state of regret. Well, he was no ladies' man, but the girls in his college considered him a hunk. He found them not his type and simply dismissed their advances on him. Nevertheless, they continued being 'giddy' whenever he was around them, much to the annoyance of the guys or their boyfriends.

Danilo observed the area inside the image. The sun was setting down on the mountains perched afar. Trees and greenery surrounded the girl. He could see a city far beyond.

"Hmm… isn't that Japan? I'd never thought it look great."

He tried calling out to the girl.

"Hey! Why are you like that?"

The girl continued on, **_"It is no matter now. I am defeated. I don't know what to do now with my life."_**

Danilo was about to reach out to her for the second time, but Yukino interrupted, **"It's no use. She cannot hear you."**

"But look at her! She's contemplating suicide!" he pointed out to the girl's action and words.

**"Don't worry. It will be meaningless for her to consider that. She harbors regret and pain in her heart. Fate has smiled kindly upon her --- I have intervened with her several times and asked her to consider turning in a new leaf."**

Yukino looked at her with pity and compassion. She patted her life-long companion, her pet ermine, on the head as she looked on.

"Looks like you've got it figured out. Then why come to me?"

**"I had come here for two things. One, concerning your Gate power, and two, a request involving her.**"

"What kind of request? You haven't told me much about my Gate power!"

**"All in due time, Danilo. For now, please listen to my request."**

"Tch… fine."

**"Please fill in the void in her heart and bring a smile in her face. I ask this not to force you, but to ask you to bring the joy in living to her life. I've looked in her heart and found her to dwell in the depths of darkness. She is saddened by the regrets her choices made in that tragic battle."**

"Tragic battle? What happened back then?"

**"A whirlpool of emotions traveling back and forth. Choices affecting the actions, while the actions bringing out the consequences in extinguishing the darkest reaches of the human heart."**

Danilo declined to react on that answer. He found it too deep to understand. He thought it over as he looked on the girl staring at the sunset.

"I've… decided. Alright, I'll help her. But I'm not sure how much help I can do for her."

Yukino smiled at his answer. She petted her pet ermine once more.

**"Thank you."**

The light that enveloped the space around them started to brighten.

_"Danilo, wake up please!_" Tito Benny's voice rang through.

The girl's image and the others started to fade.

"Tito Benny? Damn… not now! I've only started knowing her."

Danilo turned facing Yukino and found her fading as well.

"Wait! Who is this girl? What about my Gate power?" he desperately asked.

**"Her name is Megumi Kurogane. As to your Gate power, your answer lies in Japan. Your Gate power has started to awaken… be careful."**

With that said, Yukino vanished.

"No! Wait!"

A bright light flashed brightly.

* * *

A moment later…

Danilo felt himself in control of his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his uncle's worried face.

"Tito Benny?" he spoke.

Tito Benny hugged his nephew with relief.

* * *

* * *

**Ikusawa residence, Akihara district; Japan**

Shun Ukiya adjusted himself as he stepped near the front door of Ruriko's place. He ran his hand through his spiky hair and pressed the doorbell.

**-DING- -DONG-**

"Coming!"

The door opened, revealing a stunning Ruriko Ikusawa dressed in her casual wear --- white blouse, blue skirt, brown sandals. She had a yellow ribbon tied in her dark-brown hair. The ribbon was given to her by Shun in their childhood. Her eyes lighted up with happiness upon seeing her boyfriend. He wore a red shirt, blue-denim jeans, and white sneakers.

"Shun-kun. I'm glad that you came. Please come in!"

With a goofy smile, he walked inside. Ruriko slightly blushed, and then embraced him and settled her face against his shirt. Shun was taken slightly by the reaction, and instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much, Shun-kun. You don't know how lonely it was for me not seeing you these past few years," she said.

"I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you. I've been busy in my classes in Tokyo University."

He lifted her chin so that their eyes locked together.

"You'll always be my Rurippe in my heart, no matter what."

Ruriko felt her eyes watered.

"Shun…"

Their faces went closer until they could feel each other's breaths. They sealed their lips together and had their tongues flickering against another. The two teens moaned as they immersed themselves in the kiss.

"AHEM… I see how much my daughter misses you, Shun," an elderly voice spoke. The two teens immediately broke up the kiss and looked up to find Daimaru Ikusawa smiling at them. Ruriko looked down on the floor blushing while Shun held the back of his head with his hand, grinning uneasily at being caught.

"I see you've changed much, Shun. We could use some company in this house once in a while. I take it that my daughter invited you to join us for dinner?" he asked.

"Ah… yeah, Ruri-chan, er, Ruriko invited me to join you two for dinner after I paid a surprise visit to my family in my place next door," Shun replied. He stuttered upon mentioning the pet name he saved for his girlfriend. Ruriko was quite surprised but at the same time happy at having been called by that name. She held his hand tightly to convey her affection to him. Shun looked at her with anticipation and smiled. He returned the favor by tightening his hand over hers gently.

"Hmm… I see. Well, let's get right to dinner shall we?" Daimaru said, closing the front door after they walked in. The three seated themselves in the dining room. Their plates and silverware were set up. A small vase holding a rose stood in the center of the table. Shun looked around and wondered where the food was.

"Where's all the food? I thought that dinner was ready," he said.

A small cross appeared on Ruriko's forehead; her eyes twitched with annoyance. She whacked him on his arm.

**-WHA-PAK-**

"What was that for? I was just wondering!" Shun exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Tonight's dinner is a surprise --- I'm cooking!" Ruriko said.

"What? You're going to cook? Kami-sama must have made this a miracle!" he exclaimed, avoiding another punch from her.

He didn't mean to insult his girlfriend's cooking, but he remembered some unpleasant times when he tasted her cooking in their high school years. One time she made onigiri and tempura as a small lunch for him and he tried them out, but not without scraping a few bits of his teeth due to the onigiri becoming hard as a rock. And also dousing his tongue with a flaming sensation due to too much spicy sauce added in the tempura. Luckily he brought a small milk drink to ease the off spiciness from his tongue later on. Those times brought a mischievous smile in his face, but worried him nevertheless.

"What are you smiling at? You're surprised I'm finally able to cook right, huh? Well then, you shall see how much of a good cook I am, Shun Ukiya!" Ruriko defiantly spoke to him. She strode off into the kitchen, leaving anime style teardrops appearing on the two males.

"Now my stomach's grumbling with dread," Shun said worriedly.

Daimaru chuckled with delight.

"Come Shun. I feel at ease that I've got someone to talk to while waiting for my daughter to cook. I'm sure it's not bad as you think, now that you mention it."

Two men exchanged smiles and seated themselves in the dining room.

_Well… I guess Rurippe's cooking wouldn't be THAT bad,_ Shun thought. The two men waited patiently for the enthusiastic girl to finish her cooking in the kitchen.

* * *

* * *

**Danilo's apartment, in Pasay City, Philippines**

"Danilo, are you alright? You've had me worried!" Tito Benny exclaimed to his nephew after setting him to sit down on the small sofa in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Tito. I'm sorry for making you worry. I guess I wasn't feeling well with myself," Danilo said. He recollected his thoughts on his meeting with Yukino in his mind.

_That felt real… or was it?_

Suddenly, he felt a burst of power flowing through him for a moment.

"Ugh… maybe not."

He then heard a sharp sound, reminding that of a sonic pitch, in his head.

_What's happening to me now?_

He clutched his head with his hands and closed his eyes while gritting his teeth. An image of a gray circle, with inner rings hovered brightly as it resonated the sound, etched in his mind.

Tito Benny went to him in an instant.

"Are you really ok? You sure look like you're in need of rest," he said, placing his hand on Danilo's shoulder.

_But I can't let Tito Benny know of this. He won't believe me and might think I've gone nuts,_ Danilo thought.

The image then suddenly disappeared, and the burst of power flowing through him stopped. He opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. He then stood up and did some light stretches.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Tito Benny. I guess it was just fatigue kicking in that's all."

Tito Benny looked at him with suspicious eyes. But he reverted back to his normal state.

"Ok. Next time, don't scare me like that. If you're really tired, take a rest."

"Yeah, no problem."

Danilo went to his room and changed into his sleeping attire consisting of a white tanktop and black shorts. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. After, he went back into his room, closing the door after him. He turned on the mini air-conditioner attached inside and plopped on his bed.

_Weird. But why me of all people? What did I do to deserve this? This doesn't make sense at all. First I get some kind of electronic shock and collapse. Next thing I know, I find myself floating inside my mind, looking at my childhood. I'm reminded of my parents who died in a car accident in Japan. _

_Then this girl called Yukino comes in and asks a request from me. I've never seen a girl as her with such a sullen, empty look in her face. Whatever questions I try to ask of her, she won't answer them completely. She's like… an enigma. Plus with that pet of hers that reminds me of a small weasel._

_Then she shows me this image of a girl that's depressed and lonely. From the looks of her face, she's been through a lot. I wonder what made her that way?_

_Grr… ever since I first started seeing that man in black back there in Edsa LRT station, I've been feeling a dark cloud filling in mystery wherever I go. Oh man then the next thing I know I've got some power awakened in me. _

_I don't want to go berserk or wind up crazy, but I can't help feeling it flowing through me slowly! _

"Ouch… all this thinking is giving me a headache. I need this sleep badly." W

With that said, he forced his eyes to shut tight, and enter into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Tito Benny felt a bad promotion setting inside him.

"This is the first time that I've seen him like this," he said to himself. A dull, throb came from his forehead.

"This headache never seems to go away!" he rubbed his forehead, temporarily soothing himself of the headache. He felt an urge to stare objectively at the black shades he recently brought a month ago, held in display on his small shelf. He looked at them with a transfixed face. A few words suddenly escaped from his lips.

"Invader… priority."


	4. Ch3: Making up, a Sudden Attack!

**A Rising Power: Your Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making up… A Sudden Attack! **

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

* * *

* * *

**Ikusawa residence, Akihara district, Japan**

"This taste great Rurippe! For the first time in my life, you've finally cooked right!" Shun remarked as he patted his full stomach.

**-POW-**

He winced in slight pain as he rubbed the aching spot on his head where his girlfriend landed her fist.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that," Ruriko retorted with her hands on her hips.

"S-Sorry, I really can't help it! And besides," he pulled her close to him as their faces were inches from each other, "You'll always be my Rurippe to me, no matter what."

Ruriko felt herself blush at their distance, but was happy nevertheless. She felt tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shun-kun…"

The two teens embraced, not caring of the presence of the third person in the room, namely, Ruriko's father. Daimaru watched the tender moment between his daughter and his best friend's son.

_Senji, if only you were here now, looking at your son. He's definitely grown and turning to a proud, respectable man you wanted him to be._

He decided to break up the moment.

"**-Cough- -Cough-** Ahem…"

They shifted their attention to him with slight blushes and smiles on their faces.

"Well, seeing you two are getting comfortable, I'll be the one to clean the dishes," he noticed his daughter starting to help him by picking up her plate, "No, no, Ruriko, it's ok, look, go and spend your time with Shun. You two haven't seen each for 2 years! Shun, I'll leave her to you; this is your chance to make up for your lost time."

He then started gathering the plates one by one, carrying them to the kitchen. Ruriko watched her father retreating form.

"**-Sigh-** That father of mine… well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave the dishes to him once in a while."

Shun placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Rurippe, I think he's right. Don't worry about it. Besides, I've heard from him that you're the one doing the housework around here! You should relax."

The two teens walked to the living room and sat down.

"How did you know that I'm the one doing all the housework here?" Ruriko asked.

"He sometimes keeps in touch with me whenever he has a lot of free time from his work. We corresponded with each other through letters. While I was mostly busy in college, I'd get an update from him filling me in on what's happening in the neighborhood here and also my mom and sister. But most of the time, he mentions a lot about you missing me so much."

Ruriko felt her heart beating with emotion.

_Thanks, Father. You even took some time to mail in the packages sent for Shun._

"Did you get the packages I sent to you while you were busy there?"

"Hmm? Packages? Oh, you must mean those baked cookies! Of course, I got them. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to eat them all. But they taste great! Also, I received your letters. I was really glad to hear from you, especially since the team split up," Shun smiled, reaching for her hand and grasped it gently.

Ruriko couldn't help but feel attracted to his eyes portraying the lovable side of him. She laid her head against his chest and held onto him tight. He enveloped his arms around her and stroked her long, brown hair. He inhaled deeply her fragrant scent he came to remember.

He gently lifted her chin to meet her face. He saw tears of happiness after meeting her once more.

He pressed his lips against hers. The sudden contact of those lips turned into a passionate kiss lasting for a minute. After breaking up to catch their breaths, Shun spoke.

"There's something I have to tell you. I've been called on a mission by Commander Shirei to check up a possible Gatekeeper candidate in the Philippines," Ruriko looked up to him and listened intently, "I'm not sure when I'd be coming back, but hopefully it'll be in a week to locate the person."

"Why don't I come along with you?"

"I'm sorry, Rurippe, but that mission is to be carried out by me alone. The Commander got Ms. Ochai to file a LOA (Leave of Absence) in my university. I won't be long."

"**-Sigh-** After finally meeting each other after a long time, this has to happen. I feel like something's splitting us apart."

She snuggled against him once more.

"That won't happen, Rurippe. I'll make sure of it. I promise to return to you, no matter what."

He held her tight against him.

The kitchen door was opened slightly to let Daimaru overhear their conversation. He smiled in thought.

_Don't worry Shun; she'll be doing fine until you come back. I'll make sure it._

He closed the door and resumed finishing washing the dishes.

* * *

* * *

**Timeline: ****Sept 2, 2000 AD****, Afternoon**

**Danilo's apartment in Pasay City, Philippines**

A talking alarm clock did its work at the assigned alarm time in Danilo's room.

**-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-**

"Ugh… what time is it now…" Danilo lazily pressed the button for the clock to announce the time.

**-DONG-** "The time is 12:30 PM."

"Alright, alright… I'm getting up."

Danilo stretched his arms let out a big yawn. He grabbed his towel and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower. After cleaning himself up in 15 minutes, he went back to his small room and got dressed for class --- a dark blue polo barong, white shirt, blue briefs, white boxers, black pants and socks, and dark brown leather shoes. He checked his things inside his backpack.

_The key, check. _

_Eye drops, check. _

_LRT ticket card, check. _

_Wallet and cell phone check. _

_Well, I guess I'm all set then._

He went to the small refrigerator, opening it. He took out two slices of bread and a slice of cheddar cheese. As he closed the ref, he noticed a note posted and read it:

* * *

**Danilo,**

**I'm off to some business. I'll be back with groceries to fill up the refrigerator. As to lunch, well, you'll find some ulam consisting of sinigang ng baboyapritada, and arozcaldo. I figured you should get used to appreciate your Filipino side of appetite. I'll be back very late and try to bring you some sashimi and beef teriyaki along the way.**

** You take care now, ok?**

** Tito Benny**

* * *

"Hmm… I don't have enough time for lunch. I guess this cheese sandwich will do for the time being. I'll take a quick bite at Jollibee once I get there."

He ate his sandwich and took out from the refrigerator a small can of pineapple juice. Then he took from a small shelf, stood nearby the door of his room, a packet of vitamins. He ripped one off from the packet with ease and swallowed it. He drank his juice and threw it in the trash bin once done.

He looked at the wall clock posted on the living room. It read 1:00 PM.

_Better leave._

He checked himself once more on a mirror posted on the room as well. He then left and locked his apartment. He proceeded to the LRT Vito Cruz Station.

* * *

Upon arriving there, he waited for the LRT train to come. As he looked around waiting, he felt a bad feeling creeping through him over.

_Something's not right. What the hell is that!_

Suddenly, his eyes caught a sight that surprised him --- the man in black.

_Tch… ok, I'm definitely not hallucinating here. That's a man dressed up in black and wearing those dark shades! Why is he always where I'm around?_

He saw him standing on the other side of the station. Just as his supposed name suggested, he wore all black clothing, covered by a black raincoat and a hat. His black shades covered his eyes. Danilo observed the color of his skin and saw it to be a pale gray. Then, he heard him speak.

"Target found. Permission to eliminate."

_It's as if he's like a robot. Wait a sec, 'permission to eliminate'? 'Target found'? Who's he talking about?_

Danilo then noticed a black, rectangular case carried in his hand. The man walked a few steps back and stood erect as a statue.

Just then, Danilo heard the honk of a LRT train passing by blocking his view on the man. It parked momentarily in the station, unloading and loading the passengers. As soon as the train finished taking in new passengers, it sped off. Danilo saw the man in black in the same position.

"Permission received. Proceeding to eliminate target."

With that said, the case he carried suddenly transformed into a portable cannon. The weapon was aimed directly at Danilo. The sound of energy loaded inside was heard from within.

"Hmm… this… doesn't… look good," Danilo muttered to himself.

* * *

* * *

**An AEGIS transport plane heading for Philippines**

"Our ETA (Expected Time of Arrival) at Ninoy Aquino International Airport located at Manila is 1 hour and 15 minutes," the captain's voice rang throughout the speakers all over the AEGIS special transport aircraft Shun was riding. He looked outside of his window seat to see the drifting clouds dancing in the sky in all shapes.

"Hmm… this mission must be important to the Commander. I wonder why he's still feeling uneasy despite no word of Invader threat?" Shun wondered. On his seat tray lay the mission file. He opened it to find a piece of paper explaining his assignment.

* * *

**AEGIS Far East Branch - ****Mission**** File**

**FILE #: SPE-01**

**Agent:** Shun Ukiya

**Mission**** Background:**

Despite the climatic end of the Invaders in the Diet Parliament building in Japan, we aren't at ease to relax and enjoy the peace rewarded for our efforts. There are numerous reports indicating an analysis in the rise of anomalies slowly building in parts of Asia. Our analysts and specialists have no idea why they'd occur, but they assume that it would be the return of the Invaders.

During a routine anomaly search in the entire continent of Asia, we stumbled across a mysterious Gate energy that happens to appear and disappear from our scans at various time intervals. It was first discovered in our scans at September 1999 AD.

At present, we couldn't detect other possible Gatekeeper candidates. As we conducted a study from that time, we concluded that a possible Gatekeeper was detected. The mysterious Gate energy happens to be in the Philippines, somewhere, in the _National Capital Region_. We think it's probably located in Manila.

Another mysterious Gate energy was to be found in Japan, and like the one in the Philippines, it began to appear and disappear from the scans. Strangely, no more of it was to be heard of again. But then again, we couldn't simply follow on absolute presumption of things.

**Mission**** Objective:**

You are to rendezvous with an AEGIS Filipino agent who will lead you to our Philippine branch. From there, you are to enlist their cooperation in searching for the signal of the mysterious Gate energy. You must find the location of the signal and checked whether it is the possible Gatekeeper candidate we presumed. The AEGIS Filipino agent will be your contact with the Philippine branch. This mission is to be considered top secret.

As to basic necessities, ask from the agent to get what you need. Get to understand the country's culture and other factors. Blend in.

Once you have memorized this file, dispose of it immediately.

* * *

"Whew… how long has it been since I've been given an assignment by AEGIS? Ah, whatever. Anyway, I have to accomplish this mission."

Shun closed his eyes and relaxed his head against the headrest of the seat he was on. An image of his love etched into his mind.

_I promise I'll be back for you._

He drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

* * *

**LRT Vito Cruz Station, ****Philippines******

The bustling atmosphere of city activity in the LRT station would still be resuming its routine schedule…

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

Had not the rapid bursts of energy fire erupted from the mysterious portable cannon held by the man in black.

**-BOOM- -BOOM-**

"Whoa!" Danilo exclaimed as he narrowly dodged the oncoming energy fire. He quickly jumped over the ticket pass with his backpack worn and ducked behind the other side. He took a small peek around the corner at his mysterious attacker.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

Three energy shots missed him by a few inches.

He took cover and tried to catching his breath. He felt his heart about to burst through his chest.

_What the hell's going on? Sheesh! First, my first contact with my Gate powers. Second, I found myself wandering through my mind and meeting up with Yukino. Now this man in black who wants to terminate me by those energy shots! Why must I be the one, kami-sama, to get in trouble with weird and mysterious things like this?_

He saw steps of stairs leading down nearby. But he was considering his other alternative.

_If I get out by those stairs in one piece, that man will definitely be following me and firing off in pursuit. Damn, I can't risk having him following me while firing that. A lot of innocent people are going to get hurt! But I can't just sit my ass here waiting for my end. Crap… now what do I do?_

Meanwhile from the man in black, he sprayed energy fire throughout the entire station like a Rambo flick.

"Target found --- Yamagami, Danilo."

The LRT ticket sellers and waiting passengers fled in panic. Two station security guards immediately took out their pistols.

"Drop your weapon!" they warned.

The man in black ignored their warning and continued his onslaught. They fired their pistols at him.

**-BLAM- -BLAM-**

Their bullets hit their mark --- but with no effect.

**-CLANG- **

They bounced off from his body. The guards' jaws dropped in shock.

"Uh… he's not killed!" One of them exclaimed.

The man shrugged off their attack and fired back at them.

**-PHOOSH-**

"Wa---h---!"

It was the only word from them as their bodies disintegrated into dust. The man looked around for his primary target --- Danilo. Danilo watched helplessly at the guards' quick demise.

"Damn it!" he muttered through his clenched teeth in frustration. Suddenly, he heard his heart pounded heavily.

**-DOKI- -DOKI- -DOKI-**

"Ugh," he felt his head ache and clutched it with his hands.

**-ZING-**

He felt a burst of power dwelling through his eyes.


	5. Ch4: Gate Open! Battle in Metro Manila!

**A Rising Power: Your Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gate Open! Invader ****Battle**** in Metro ****Manila**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

* * *

**

* * *

****LRT Vito Cruz Station, ****Pasay ****City, ****Philippines**

"What's… happening to me?" Danilo asked himself. He felt a searing power burning throughout his body and it instantly forced him into his knees. He felt an uncontrollable shake running back and forth within him.

_Could this be what Yukino meant by my hidden power? _

"Argh---!" he exclaimed in pain.

**-ZING-**

His eyes mirrored inner rings of a gray circle.

**-ZING-**

A birth…

**-TWING-**

Of a new power.

**-WHOOSH-**

He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a gray aura emanating all over him. He was at a loss for words.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

Two shots of energy fire missed him by a few inches and gave him a wake-up call to reality. He took a peek around the corner of his hiding place and saw the man in black reloading his cannon.

_Tch! That was a close one. This guy is trying to blow me up into kingdom come!_

Danilo then tried talking to him.

"Hey mister, what's the deal shooting me with that weapon of yours? What did I ever do to you?"

**-PHOOSH-**

The man replied with an energy fire. Danilo quickly dove back, avoiding it.

**-BOOM-**

Another portion of a nearby building was blown up.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

The Invader then hovered slowly toward him, with its weapon loaded. Danilo was caught by surprise and started heading down to the city streets.

_Yikes! This guy is really bent on destroying me. Better make a run for it!_

He ran for dear life.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

Three shots from the Invader narrowly missed him, and destroyed a branch of a bank. Nearby bystanders began to panic and scattered, trying to run away from the chaotic pursuit. Danilo turned around to see the Invader hovering behind from a distance, continuously firing off his weapon at any obstruction in its path of pursuit.

_He's persistent… but I can't drag innocent people into this! Hmm… how the heck can I use my powers? _

He took cover inside the Philippine Sports Commission building and leaned against a wall, catching his breath.

The man hovered about outside the building, planning its next move.

* * *

**

* * *

****Ninoy ****Aquino International Airport, ****Philippines**

"Sir?" the pilot of the AEGIS transport plane started waking up the sleeping Shun in his seat.

"Zzz… Rurippe… I'll be back soon… zzz," Shun spoke in his sleep.

"Um… sir, please wake up."

The pilot shook him by the shoulders slowly.

"W-What happened?" Shun groggily opened his eyes and wiped off sleep.

"We've already landed in Ninoy Aquino International Airport, sir."

"**-Yawn-** It's time to go work then."

Shun stretched his body and flexed his arms. Awake, he took the mission folder he read and disposed it in a nearby paper shredder.

"Good luck in the mission, sir," the pilot greeted farewell.

Shun gave a quick salute to him and walked down the steps of the provided staircase.

A white 4x4 jeep was parked nearby and its driver stood relaxed, leaning against it. He had a fair complexion --- light brown skin; short black hair; dark brown eyes --- and wore a brimmed hat to lessen discomfort from the sun's rays. Black leather shoes, white jeans and polo adorned his body. Taking off his hat, he looked up and waved at Shun.

"Shun Ukiya! Welcome to the Philippines!" he greeted.

Shun walked up to him.

_I guess this must be the agent mentioned in the file. _

He saluted him.

"Thank you for the welcome."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Ukiya. Reynaldo Fuerte, AEGIS Philippine branch; call me Reynaldo. I'm just an agent trying to make a living here," Reynaldo shook his hand, "Hop in, sir."

Shun helped himself to the front passenger seat in Reynaldo's jeep.

"Any recent Invader activity happening?" he asked.

"There's nothing yet so far. However," Reynaldo started the ignition on his jeep.

**-CH- -CH- -VROOM-**

Its engine roared to life. The Filipino agent drove the jeep away from the airport runway and outside, to the route leading to the AEGIS HQ in Manila.

"What is it?" Shun asked.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Reynaldo replied, "It seems that there was a strange detection of an unknown Gate energy in our radar back at HQ. What's weird about it is that it seems to disappear and appear at a frequent rate in different locations here in Metro Manila."

"That's the same thing my superior told me back there in Japan. Is there anything else?" Shun watched the bustling scenery of the metropolis around him as they passed by.

_It looks somewhat like __Tokyo__. It could use a little improvement in the renovation though. _

"Other from that, nothing. A few days ago, my boss got a call from your superior stating your visit here for a closer inspection on the matter. And so, here we are." Reynaldo turned on the radio.

**-CLICK-**

"Welcome back listeners. You're listening to Yes FM! Let's get started on those requests, shall we?" the DJ of the radio station announced. Seconds later, a mix of jazz and R n B music chimed in. Reynaldo began humming the music as he drove on.

**-DING-**

"We interrupt this broadcast for a news report. It seems that an armed man is wreaking havoc on the Harrison area of Pasay City. On the scene right now is reporter JV Victor. JV, what's happening over there?" a news announcer broke in the radio waves.

"Well, Richard, it seems that this armed man is shooting bursts of energy all over this area! Whoa!"

**-BOOM-**

"That was close! This has turned into a battle zone! Police are hopeless to stop him. Even the SWAT team that was dispatched minutes earlier couldn't help. It seems this man is covered entirely in black clothes. We have no information as to the identity of this attacker, but we'll keep updates as possible. Over to you, Richard."

"That was JV Victor's report. We will keep you posted as…"

**-CLICK-**

Reynaldo switched the radio off.

"It looks like something's brewing already. Should we investigate it, Mr. Ukiya? Or wait for news from AEGIS Manila HQ?"

"I'd rather do something about that than just waiting for orders. Drive me to that area, Reynaldo."

Shun took out from his backpack a pair of fighting gloves with the AEGIS insignia on it and wore them. He also took out his bokuten, a wooden samurai sword that amplifies his Gate power.

"Yes sir!"

Reynaldo shifted the jeep into high gear and drove to the said area. He punched in a few buttons on the radio. In an instant, a mini com-link appeared in place of the radio. A man's face appeared on the small screen.

"Hey Rey, you heard the news?" he asked. He had a somewhat otaku look, but was a little handsome.

"Of course I have, Jiro. I've picked up the Gatekeeper from Japan, and he's with me now. Mr. Ukiya, this is Jiro Rales, communications officer in AEGIS Manila HQ."

Shun waved to him.

"Hello there, Jiro, I'm Shun Ukiya, Gatekeeper of Wind. I'm sorry we couldn't head straight to the HQ, but it seems Invader activity has appeared and can't be overlooked. We're heading there already."

"It's great to see the famous Shun Ukiya in person. You're the person who defeated Reiji Kagayama, the one who led the Invader attack in your home country a few years back, no? Welcome to the Philippines. Anyway, Rey, the boss wants you and Mr. Ukiya to check it out."

"Roger that, Jiro. Over and out."

Reynaldo pressed a few buttons on the mini com-link.

**-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-**

"**Transformation sequence activated in 5 seconds**," a female digitized voice said.

"What's that sound, Reynaldo?" Shun asked, confused.

"Mr. Ukiya, I take it you rode in one of the transformable armored vehicles of AEGIS there in Japan?"

**"5…"**

**"4…"**

"Yes I have."

**"3…"**

**"2…"**

"Well, buckle your seat belt. We're in for a fast ride."

Both men buckled their seat belts.

**"1…"**

"And blast-off!" Reynaldo exclaimed.

**-CHING- -CHING- -RO---O---M-**

Shun looked all over the jeep and found it transforming.

_Just like the armored bus in __Japan__. I never cease to be amazed by these! _

"Transformation sequence activated."

The jeep turned into a sleek, armored road racer.

**-ZA-PAK- -VROOM-**

In a few seconds, twin rocket boosters appeared on the jeep's sides, shooting it forward with much speed and power. Inside the jeep, it felt like riding in a fighter jet plane and breaking the sound barrier. Shun felt the urge to scream in astonishment as he felt the adrenaline inside him starting to kick in.

* * *

**

* * *

****Philippine Sports Commission HQ, ****Pasay ****City, ****Philippines**

Legend

**"Word"** denotes Yukino's dialogue

* * *

"Damn… how long can I run from that weirdo?" Danilo exclaimed inside the lobby. He cautiously peeked from his hiding place and saw the man hovering outside, circling around him like a hunter going after the prey. 

**-DOKI-**

A sweltering beat was on his forehead, bringing down on his knees.

**-ZING-**

The same gray aura emanated all around him.

_I must fight._

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He shut off other thoughts in his mind and focused in trying his new Gate power. He then heard Yukino speak out.

**"It is up to you to discover your inner self… Running away doesn't solve anything. It is also in your body, mind, and heart where you control your action and consequences."**

"Yukino quit speaking like that! And now's not that the time for this!" Danilo exclaimed mentally.

**"Danilo… please… don't forget… my request."**

"I won't forget! Hello, Yukino?" Danilo then heard no more from her.

_Guess I'll be hearing from her kami-sama knows when. _

_I'm tired being the mouse. He's going down!_

He opened his eyes and ran outside.

**-VHOOM-**

Only to be locked in sight of the waiting man.

"Target found. Activating gattling plasma."

A gattling head appeared outside its weapon.

Danilo mocked him.

"You want me? Here I am!"

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

Rapid mini plasma bullets rushed towards its target.

Danilo punched the ground beneath him and ducked, trying to shield himself from the projectiles. He closed his eyes, expecting the end.

_One lousy mistake… I guess this is it._

**-CLANK- -CLING-**

"Huh?" he opened his eyes slowly and saw himself bathed in gray aura. What surprised him more was the fact that the aura formed an all-around energy shield.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

The man opened fire again.

**-CLANK- -CLING-**

But his bullets bounced back.

Danilo looked at him with a sly grin.

"Now is my turn to play!"

_I guess I got nothing else but to try this._

He then formed his hands to create a fireball (ala Street Fighter).

"Try this! HA-DO-KEN!"

He threw the created projectile towards the man.

"Energy increase and Power ratings up by 50. Insufficient battle data," he said.

**-BAM-**

Instead of being knocked with such impact that could be sent flying, it simply took the blow and shrugged it off as if nothing.

Danilo dropped his jaw in astonishment because of two things: a) He managed to throw a fireball like in his video games and b) His attack had no effect.

_No way! Then I guess I'll charge at him with all I got!_

Hands clenched into fists, he rushed at his opponent. He felt his senses heighten. He threw in a series of punches and kicks to all of its body with a high dose of speed that when seen from another POV, he was a blur circling over his opponent.

**-BAM- -BIFF- -BAM- -POW-**

He jumped a distance from him, maintaining a defensive position. He breathed heavily.

"**-Huff- -Puff- -Huff- -Puff- **This Gate power sure takes a lot out of me. That should leave a mark on him!" he eyed his enemy warily. He stood still and took a few steps. Suddenly, he crashed to the ground.

"Guess… I win then."

Danilo dropped to his knees. After a few seconds, he stood up and turned around, ready to go home. As he took a step, he heard a sound.

**-SLUSH-**

"No way…"

He turned around. The man instantly got to its feet.

"Systems check… fighting ability 67. Activating program "Ball"," he said. Suddenly, images of him appeared one after the other. Then, a bright flash showered, forcing Danilo to close his eyes. As he managed to open them, he was dumbfounded at what he saw.

Instead of the many men in a group, it was a giant ball of them. Their faces were all around it, each with an emotionless look.

"Unreal!" Danilo exclaimed.

The "ball" then started rolling towards him. There was only one option for him: run like hell.

And that's what he did after seconds of adjusting his mind back to reality.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

**-SCREECH-**

"Ah---!" Shun exclaimed as his face was pressed against the windshield of the transformed armored road racer, despite his seat belt buckled up.

"Mr. Ukiya, are you ok? I figured you get used to our organization's transportation," Reynaldo said to him in concern. An anime-styled teardrop was on his head.

**-POP-**

With a little pull, Danilo removed his face that was glued to the windshield.

"Uh… it's… no problem Reynaldo. I, er, haven't ridden anything like this for a long time, eh. Are we in the said area already?" Shun asked, rubbing his face.

_Mental note: must know what transportation I'm taking when in missions._

"Yes sir, we are. Hmm… looks like a lot of damage has been done by an Invader," Reynaldo remarked as they got off from the vehicle. Shun noticed smoke nearby.

"Hey, what about that smoke there? Let's check it out!"

They made their way to the heavily damaged Philippine Sports Commission building, which was in ruins. Piles of rubble and debris were scattered all over.

"Damn… we were too late," Reynaldo remarked.

"Hmm… it seems so. But wait a minute!" Shun saw a rolled trail starting from the entrance leading to the outside.

"It looks like the Invader was pretty big in doing some big damage here."

They checked the area for any survivors or casualties, but found none.

"At least there were no people found here. Reynaldo, where are you?" Shun saw the Filipino AEGIS agent standing at the top of an exposed staircase. He walked up to him watching carefully.

"What're you looking for?"

"Mr. Ukiya, take a look there."

Reynaldo handed him a binoculars and pointed to a spot he eyed on. Shun looked through the instrument and followed the direction pointed by him.

"What on earth…" he muttered. He saw a huge, black ball rolling recklessly, destroying many buildings in its way. He zoomed in the object and saw many faces of Invaders bunched up together.

"That's an Invader! It's a giant wrecking ball! Come on, Reynaldo, we're going after it!" he exclaimed, handing back the binoculars to his companion.

As they ran back to their transport, Reynaldo asked, "The Invader is a huge ball?" He was surprised at hearing such a form of the enemy.

"Yes. And I fear that we're going to need more than just my Gate power here…" Shun replied.

The armored road racer drove off in a hurry, following the destructive trail of the Invader.


	6. Ch5: Sudden Showdown!

**A Rising Power: Your Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sudden Showdown!**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

* * *

**

* * *

****Pasay ****City****, Metro ****Manila; ****Philippines**

The invader ball continued rolling towards its target, Danilo, who was running fast away from it as his legs could carry him. Buildings and other edifices were being destroyed in its path, while passerby scurried away from the pursuit with panic. Police officers were being stationed in key spots of the city as calls rang through emergency lines.

* * *

**

* * *

****Metropoint Station, Edsa; ****Philippines**

A task force code named Alpha-05 was called in to guard the building. They were one of the many PNP task forces deployed in high emergency alerts.

The building served as a middle point between the LRT Edsa Station (serving as the second to the last stop northbound in the LRT route system) and MRT (Metro Railway Transit) Taft Avenue (serving as the starting point from northbound of the MRT route system). It was considered a vital area of the city. All civilians were evacuated from the building, leaving the team occupying it.

Inside, the task force leader was giving last-minute instructions to his team.

"Men, we have an emergency situation. It seems a big threat is heading this way to destroy this facility. We must neutralize it at all costs! HQ has given us orders to guard this area," Fernando Santos exclaimed. Having been in the task force for six years, he didn't expect a drastic situation occurring in the city. He had a well-fit stature and was in his mid-20s. He ranked as a squad commander.

"Sir!" his team responded. They numbered to twenty men at maximum.

"Reyes, Alvarez, you two will be the sharpshooters; head to the roof. Alejandro, Sotto, and Yan, you three will provide support. The rest of you, divide yourselves into two men in a group, so that makes it a total of seven groups formed."

"Sir, this just came in from PNP (Philippine National Police) command," a task force officer reported, bringing a walkie-talkie close to the leader.

"All available units are to head to Roxas Boulevard to remove threat that is reported to head in the area. I repeat…" it radioed.

"Then that leaves us guarding this area without reinforcements. Typical," Fernando said with a furrowed eyebrow. He turned to his men.

"Are there any questions? That's it for the briefing. Move out!"

His men dispersed to their assigned positions. A frown passed on Fernando's face. The officer noticed this.

"Sir, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Huh? It's nothing. Contact HQ if they can't provide us with support," Fernando replied with a concerned look.

_Something's not right about this dispatch call. Humph, I don't have time to worry now. I've got a job to do._

He shook off the thought from his mind and headed to the roof with the officer following behind, doing his command.

* * *

Inside the armored road racer that was speeding after the invader, Shun was relaying out the situation to the AEGIS branch commander via com-link. 

"Sorry for the delay, commander, but it seems that an Invader has appeared and is on a rampage through the city," Shun remarked to a man on the mini-screen of the com-link. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and looked easy-going.

"Hmm… so the readings from our radar were true. So you're with Reynaldo now?"

"Yes sir, I've met him and we're on the invader's trail as we speak."

"Well, let's get to the short introductions. I'm Jose Ferriols, commander of AEGIS Philippine branch. You must be the agent commander Shinrei sent here to investigate the invader rumors --- the famous Shun Ukiya. I'm honored to meet you."

Shun slightly blushed with embarrassment at being complimented. An awkward smile was plastered on his face as he ruffled the back of this head with his hand.

"Thank you, sir. I'm not used to the fame that's plaguing me after the incident in my country."

Jose smirked in response.

"Anyway, back to business. Reynaldo?"

Reynaldo glanced momentarily and saluted the commander before resuming driving.

"Sorry sir, I've got my hands full driving after the enemy."

"I want you to assist Shun in any way possible. I give you clearance to use any means of force to stop that Invader."

"Yes sir."

"Also, I want you and Shun to investigate any clues as to this sudden arrival of the invader. Head back to HQ after you're done. That's all."

The two AEGIS agents saluted him before the screen switched off.

"At last, some action! It's been a boring desk job for me until now," Reynaldo exclaimed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"We'll have to track down that invader. Where's the button for the radar?" Shun asked.

"Press that button there near the power switch of the radio."

**-CLICK-**

**-HMM-**

**-CHING-**

The radio/tape player turned instantly into radar. It was no ordinary radar used around the world; it was designed to track down energy surges, distortions, etc of invader activity. It also contained a grid map of the city with coordinates. A big dot blipped on the center; Shun traced his finger on it.

"It seems to head towards the center of the city… wait a minute, now it's turning left and… going around then straight! This is no ordinary invader by the looks of this."

Reynaldo took a quick look on the radar.

"It's going on Roxas Boulevard before heading directly to… um, Makati area. It'll pass through Metropoint Station! Oh boy…"

"What's wrong with that, Reynaldo?"

"Metropoint Station serves as an in-between of the LRT and MRT system. If the invader wrecks the place, it would cut off the routes of the two. LRT and MRT are like your train system in Japan."

"That sounds serious."

"PNP (Philippine National Police) should have dispatched some men to temporarily stop it for us to catch up. But they won't last long though."

Shun checked his fighting gloves and readied his bokuten.

"Hang on, Mr. Ukiya! I'm going to put the pedal to the metal!" Reynaldo exclaimed.

"Why don't I use my Gate power to speed us up?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, I'll add a little speed boost."

Reynaldo sighed in defeat and shook his head.

"Well, do the honors."

Shun smiled and opened his passenger window. He outstretched his body, holding on. He extended his arm and opened his hand.

"Gate… OPEN!"

A greenish ring of circles appeared in front of the racer and enveloped it in its light. Reynaldo widened his eyes in surprise as he stared at the tachometer and speedometer. The readings were increasing to the max.

* * *

Danilo felt his lungs about to burst as he struggled to keep up his running from the invader. He pushed aside panic passerby on his way. 

"**-Huff- -Puff- -Huff- -Puff-** Out of the way!"

He approached a fork ahead and took a right turn leading to an alley. He found a large garbage bin nearby and lain against it, hiding out of sight from the invader.

"This sure beats the hell out of my PE subjects I took on my first four terms in APC," he remarked to himself. He peeked aside and saw the invader rolling onward.

"Whew… it didn't see me."

**-DOKI-**

"Ugh!" he exclaimed in pain as he felt a dull throb on his forehead.

**-DOKI- -DOKI-**

"I have to move…"

He forced himself to stand up and stepped outside the alley. He saw a trail of destruction left by the invader during their chase.

_How horrible… damn._

He clenched his fists in anger, gritting his teeth.

_On second thought, I'm not planning on running away. I've got to stop it one way or the other!_

He started running, following the invader by its trail.

* * *

Alpha-05 was in their assigned position inside Metropoint Station. Fernando looked left to right at his men who were flanked in-groups of two around him. He tapped his foot impatiently. 

_What the hell is taking so long for Tomas to get word from HQ? It's been about an hour since we have taken position here._

The said officer who was trying to contact HQ by radio came back to him with a worried face. Fernando looked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Tomas?"

Tomas shook his head.

"Negative sir, they said we're on our own. They can't provide us back up, for all other units are in Roxas Boulevard and are meeting the threat."

Fernando threw his arms up in aghast.

"What! Are you sure about this?"

"That's affirmative, sir."

The task force leader walked back and forth looking the MRT and LRT system adjacent to each other.

_Guard duty. Damn those fools. We're just going to sit here and do nothing!_

**-BUZZ-**

A walkie-talkie attached to his flak jacket rang out. He flipped it on.

"This is Alpha-05 Leader, what is it?"

"Sir, this is Reyes. You're not going to believe this… something huge is heading this way!"

"What?"

"It's approaching from the left side of the station, sir! Should Alvarez and I shoot it down?"

"Hold on, I'm heading to you to see."

Fernando flipped the walkie-talkie off and headed up the roof. As he arrived, he saw his two sharpshooters in shooting position. One of them noticed him and pointed out a large object to him.

His eyes widened a bit at the sight of the invader ball heading their way fast.

"What on earth…"

* * *

Danilo stopped in his tracks, panting his tongue out. Sweat poured over his face from running. He looked around for anyone to answer his question in the midst of panic passerby in the area. 

"**-Huff- -Puff-** Excuse me!"

He found a traffic police officer sitting against his patrol bike on the ground. He was exasperated.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" Danilo asked.

The officer looked him with a shocked face.

"That huge ball… it just suddenly came out of nowhere and wrecked everything in its path."

"Where's it heading?"

"Dispatch reports that it's heading to Metropoint Station."

Danilo furrowed his eyebrows in short thought.

_Metropoint Station… another block from here._

He patted the officer on the shoulder as thanks and hurried off to his next destination.

* * *

"Shoot it down!" Fernando commanded his men who were with him just outside the building. They were shooting the invader ball with M-16 rifles, emptying their magazines. Support fire from the sharpshooters was also provided. 

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-CLANK- -CLANK- -CLANK-**

Their bullets bounced off from the invader.

"What is the thing, sir? Our weapons have no effect!" Yan asked in bewilderment, loading another magazine into his M-16 rifle before resuming fire.

"Why are you asking me? I certainly wasn't expecting this!" Fernando exclaimed in reply, unloading a round of fire. He noticed the invader ball rolling slowly towards them. He called his men to back away from a safe distance.

_What on earth is that thing?_

The invader ball stopped, pausing for a few seconds. Suddenly, it dislodged a portion of itself, revealing multiple cannons inside. Energy was heard gathering inside.

"Take cover!" Fernando ordered his men. They hurriedly scrambled for cover.

**-PHOOSH-**

Large amounts of energy in the shapes of balls were fired at them. Fernando ducked inside an abandoned jeepney as the projectile narrowly missed it in a few inches.

**-BOOM-**

A huge hole was made in the building, with the facilities inside partly destroyed. Smoke clouded from the damage done.

The task force leader stumbled out from his cover and looked at the damage in bewilderment. He flipped on his walkie-talkie.

"**-Cough-**… this is Alpha-05 Leader, report!"

**-BUZZ-**

"This is Reyes. Alvarez and I are ok. What was that?"

**-BUZZ-**

"This is Yan. Alejandro and Sotto are ok!"

**-BUZZ-**

"Reyes, I want you and Alvarez to get down here and assist some of the injured here! Yan, see what you can do for Alejandro and Sotto until I can find our medic."

Fernando surveyed the area for any signs of survivors of his team. He spotted Tomas carrying two injured members with him arm in arm.

"Tomas! Glad to see you ok. Status report?"

"Out of the 15 men (three were from the support and two were the sharpshooters), two survived, two are injured, and the rest killed. -**Cough- -Cough- **What is that thing, sir?"

The task force leader looked at the invader ball. Suddenly, it dislodged again, but this time, pieces of itself. Those pieces took up humanoid forms and turned into multiple men in black armed with energy cannons.

Fernando looked at the sight with anger and anticipation. He grabbed an M-16 rifle from a task force member lying lifeless nearby.

_Rest in peace; I'm sorry,_ he thought as he looked at the member's face.

With twin M-16 rifles in hand, he started shooting at the divided invaders marching towards him and his remaining men.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-CLANK- -CLANK- -CLANK-**

He spoke to Tomas as he continued shooting.

"Tomas, get the injured out of here! Contact HQ and tell them that the threat is here in Metropoint Station! Forget me!"

"But, sir…"

"Now! That's an order!"

Tomas sighed in defeat and reluctantly followed his commander's order. He did his best to quickly carry the two injured members along with him.

The divided invaders fired back at Fernando as they marched.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

Fernando found himself in a dangerous crossfire. Despite that much enemy fire, he was lucky not to get hit.

**-CLICK-**

He found his M-16s out of bullets.

"Damn it!" he cursed himself. He whipped out a semi-automatic pistol while discarding the rifles and let out a few shots. He performed evasive maneuvers and retreated inside the building, jumping through a store window.

**-CRASH-**

As he tumbled down, he flipped on his walkie-talkie.

**-BUZZ-**

"Yan, Alejandro, and Sotto, get your behinds down here! I need some support. Reyes, Alvarez, join them, I'm inside Rustan's."

**-BUZZ-**

"We're on our way."

**-BUZZ-**

Fernando wiped off shards of glass from the window he broke through and quickly got back up. He fumbled through his pockets and took out a couple of tear gas. Biting their holders off with his mouth, he flung them to the marching invaders.

_This should stall them for a while!_

**-PSSS- -PSSS-**

The gas emitted, clouding them. Unfortunately, they pressed on as the gas slowly dissipated. Fernando had his jaw drop in awe.

"No effect? Impossible!"

His remaining members then arrived, gathering around him. They looked at the invaders marching onward.

"This isn't good," Reyes commented. The other sharpshooter, Alvarez, shook his head in agreement.

"They're not human, that's for sure! Sir, we're out of options," Sotto asked.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

"Get down!" Fernando exclaimed. The entire group hit the ground as trails of energy fire hurled past them. They quickly went back inside the damaged store.

"Alejandro, where are the extra weapons we stored?" Fernando asked.

"Extra weapons stored, sir?"

"We're going to need more than just bullets to stop them."

"Well we packed in a few grenades, extra ammo, a rocket launcher, and others in the convoy parked outside…"

**-BOOM-**

An explosion was heard a few blocks away from the building. The task force leader groaned in frustration.

"Of all the places, why was it parked there!" he exclaimed. He pondered about the situation.

_This is bad. Definitely we need more firepower to stop these things. Now the convoy carrying that extra firepower needed was blown up! We have no choice but to retreat._

Alpha-05, like other task forces, was more of a specialized SWAT in the PNP. However, government funds were inadequate to provide the supplies needed for law enforcement in Philippines. This left them with no choice but to use their own resources. Alpha-05 was fitted with the standard setup --- flak jacket / bulletproof vest, tear gas, rifles, pistols, flash-bang grenades, and a uniform.

Now with their convoy destroyed, all they had now were their pistols, tear-gas, and flash-bang grenades.

"Men… we have no choice but to retreat," Fernando remarked, making up his mind.

"But sir, we're just going to run away?" Yan asked.

"This is no ordinary enemy. Our weapons are useless, tear gas has no effect on them, and we're down to our M-16s, pistols, and flash-bangs, with the exception of Alvarez and Reyes, who have sniper rifles. This is the best option."

"Well I'm going to fight! Our group will not be disgraced by these things!"

Yan then ran off outside with pistol in hand, to fight head-on with the invaders.

"No, you fool! You don't understand!" the task force leader exclaimed, running after him. The others tried to follow suit, but he stopped them.

"Stay here! I'll get him back!"

* * *

Yan stood before the marching invaders and eyed them with determination. 

"I'll stop you no matter what! Take this!" he exclaimed firing off his M-16.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-CLANK- -CLANK- -CLANK-**

His bullets ricocheted off them. He threw his stock of flash-bangs as an added measure.

**-FLASH- -FLASH-**

No effect.

The invaders fired back at him.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

Yan ducked, rolled, and sidestepped the many trailing energy shots coming at him. As he did, he felt his endurance crumbling slowly.

**-PHOOSH-**

From the corner of his eye, he saw a shot headed towards him. He didn't have time to avoid it.

**-POW-**

"Ugh!" he yelled in pain. The impact of the shot knocked him back.

"Yan!" Fernando exclaimed, avoiding the invaders' shots. He dragged the injured member back to their cover. After setting him down against a wall, he surveyed his damage. A large hole was made on his chest, penetrating the flak jacket / bulletproof vest. He could see his damaged skin with blood slowly flowing out.

Yan looked at his leader and smiled.

"**-Cough- -Cough- **Sorry sir. I'd do anything… **-Cough-** to bring honor to this team."

Fernando motioned him to be quiet. He removed his vest and took out a long strip of cloth from his pant pocket. He tied it around the injured area to stop the bleeding.

"Quiet, you fool. You had to go against my orders. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Ha, ha… **-Cough-** I'm glad to be part of this… team. Thank… you… sir."

Yan slowly dropped his head down, closing his eyes.

The task force leader watched him for a few seconds. He punched the floor in frustration. The rest of the team was in silence.


End file.
